Kingdom of Alterac
Betrayal can never be forgiven. ''-Thoras Trollbane'' Alterac was one of the seven human kingdoms to join the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. It was situated in the foothills and mountains of the land now known as the Alterac Mountained. Ruled by Lord Aiden Perenolde, Alterac was the weakest kingdom in the Alliance and was a relatively small contributor of soldiers and supplies. History The Kingdom of Alterac was formed when the Arathorian Empire was divided into seven separate kingdoms. Alterac was a relatively small kingdom compared to the others nations that arose from the ashes of Arathor. Its main city, Alterac City, encompassed most of the territory of the kingdom and was located within the rugged and mountainous area of the Alterac Mountains. The kingdom also included the relatively prosperous town of Strahnbrad, which currently acts as a primary base of operations for the Syndicate. When news of the orcish Horde arrived to Lordaeron, Alterac, led by Lord Aiden Perenolde, was initially reluctant to join the Alliance of Lordaeron. However, Perenolde was quickly pressured into committing his kingdom as all the other nations of the Eastern Kingdoms began to pledge themselves to the Alliance. Fearing he might be left out, Perenold joined the Alliance. When the war began to favored the orcs, and the future looked grim for the Alliance, Perenold began to fear for the safety of his kingdom. Terrified for his kingdom should the Alliance fail, Lord Perenolde collaborated with the Orcish Horde, supplying them with information in exchange for the survival of the kingdom. Perenolde arranged for a convoy of Quel'dorei passing through Tarren Mill to be ambushed .]] by trolls, organized a peasant revolt in Tyr's Hand to cover mining operations there, and attempted to assassinate Sir Uther the Lightbringer by employing pirates to tamper with the Order of the Silver Hand. Perenolde also allowed the Horde to pass unimpeded by mountain passes in Alterac towards the Kingdom of Lordaeron. After Perenolde's treachery was uncovered, the army of the Kingdom of Stromgarde, led by King Thoras Trollbane, travelled to the small kingdom, quickly besieging the city. The army of Alterac, small as it was, could not resist the men of Stromgarde and the city soon feel, most of it destroyed in the process. As a kingdom, Alterac effectively ended when the forces of Lordaeron and Stromgarde overthrew Lord Perenolde. In order to satiate the people of Alterac who cried out following the destruction of their homes, construction began on the city of Hath's Vigil. However, the Syndicate that arose during the anarchy-filled days after the nation’s dissolution became a politically active as well as militarily forceful entity. Despite their efforts, the Alterac area remains disputed and unrested, with the ruins of the city controlled by the Crushridge ogres and the remaining Alterac survivors scattered in camps and the ruins of Strahnbrad Current Status The Kingdom of Alterac would be classified as a "defunct kingdom" with no hope. Recently however, many groups have begun to sprout up around the Kingdom. Many of these groups have different ideals and philosophy than others, but for the most part they have one major goal in common: the reclamation and restoration of Alterac. Few places within this mountains territory have been reclaimed, but there are a few major areas that have been freed of the Syndicate's rule. Many do not get far with the reclamation process due to the very little support others give towards the people of Alterac as most are seen by the Alliance as traitors. The Syndicate and Ogres still hold hostage most of the territory of Alterac, including the capital city itself. These hostile groups will stop at nothing to keep the land in their possession and have nothing to lose from it. The Ogres use brute force with numbers and the Syndicate uses subtle and lethal techniques that catch many off guard. Military forces are still or are preparing to take back the lost Kingdom. These forces usually have their different methods and different loyalties. Some of them include: The Dominion of Alterac, led by Lord Hendrek Westfield is a force that was founded after the discovered treachery of King Perenold of Alterac. The members of this organization are loyal to the Alliance and the restoration of the ruling government. Many times has this group gone to Alterac and succeeded with taking back large areas of land, but those attempts have been met with large scale retaliation of the Syndicate and the Forsaken forces, leaving the Dominion no choice but to retrat to safe lands. The Partisans of Alterac, led by Rhalit Haddinkov. Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Orcish Horde Category:Realms of Alterac Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations